


What I like the most

by Saku015



Series: Flufftober 2017 - Midotaka [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Hands, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: If someone asked him what he liked the most about his boyfriend, Takao would always tell the same reply to anyone.





	What I like the most

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Hands.

If someone asked him what he liked the most about his boyfriend, Takao would always tell the same reply to anyone. This part of Shin-chan which grabbed his attention at first was his hands.

Those hands which could throw three pointers into the hoop without any mistakes all the time – though their owner would practice for hours, just to make sure it would a hundred percent happen to gain success for his team and make them proud. Takao had always kept his eyes on Shin-chan’s hands. His long fingers, smooth skin and the elegant way he could make them move.

”You are doing it again,” Ootsubo told him during practice when he caught him staring at Shin-chan intensely.

Takao opened his mouth, then closed it. He knew he should have said something. Something like he was sorry because of his behavior or blushing, because of embarrassment. However, the problem was, he did not feel any of these.

The thing which brought him back from his thoughts was the basketball hitting him on his back. He turned back and saw Miyaji with a strict and angry pout on his lips. It made shivers ran down on his spine and he decided that he would rather run laps around the gym than to get another ball from his senpai. 

They were half way through afternoon practice, when Takao felt the well known presence beside him while drinking some water to refresh himself. He peeked up and met with two I-am-curious-but-pretend-I-am-not green eyes. Takao had to bite the inside of his cheek to restrain his laughter.

”What was that earlier?” Midorima asked eventually, looking aside. He pushed his glasses up which was the sign of total embarrassment.

”Oh, it was nothing~” Takao cooed, his shoulders already shaking. ”I did not pay all my attention to practice, so senpai punished me.”

Midorima’s eyebrow twitched. The way Takao talked to him made his blood boil with annoyance – though, it occurred a lot of times when Takao was involved in a conversation. He sighed and rubbed his temples. That was when he heard the sharp inhale. He turned towards his shadow, surprised.

”Takao-” he started, but Takao raised his hand up, silencing him.

”I am okay, Shin-chan!” He said quickly, turning towards the court. ”Let’s go back to practice!”

 

That day, Midorima was the last one entering the locker room. Their coach wanted to talk with him and it took more time than he had anticipated it would. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Miyaji-senpai in front of him with a frown.

”Do something with your boyfriend and his hand kink. It gets on our nerves!” His senpai said, walking out beside him – and hitting the back of his head.

At first, Midorima was baffled He had no idea what his senpai was talking about – Takao did not show particular interest towards his hands, yet, a third person could see more than the one who was in the relationship and Midorima had no reason to doubt in Miyaji-senpai’s words.

He found Takao sitting on the bench, taking his shoes on, almost ready to go. The smaller boy looked up and gifted him with one of his brightest smiles. Midorima felt his cheeks heat up – just like always. 

After the small display, his gaze wondered to his own fingers, then back to his boyfriend. He felt his stomach twist. What he was about to do was not fair and he knew that asking Takao would be better, but there was the chance of him not answering honestly, because of embarrassment or just turning Midorima down. Midorima took his tape out of the pocket of his jersey’s jacket and turned to Takao.

”Takao, would you be so kind and tape my fingers, please?” He asked and got a wide-eyed look from Takao as an answer.

”Are you sure about that?” Takao asked uncertainly, brushing a lock of his hair behind his ear. ”You never let anyone to do that…”

Midorima did not answer, only reached out his hands towards Takao. The raven haired boy took up a more comfortable position and too Midorimas’ right hand and the tape into his owns, feeling his heart beating so fast he was afraid that it would burst out of his chest because of the happiness and excitement he felt.

Midorima felt his eyes widen as he watched Takao working on his fingers. The gentle movements and fond look in the others’ eyes made strange things with his heart and created butterflies in his stomach. He closed his eyes to regain some of his composure, so he could think clearly, however, this attempt died a shameful death when he felt soft lips running over his fingers one by one.

”Shin-chan?” Takao asked, looking up at his flustered boyfriend. ”Is it too much?”

’On the contrary,’ Midorima thought and he was sure about that from his blush, Takao understood his feelings. Saying them out loud would be too embarrassing – even for him.


End file.
